


The Void

by RandomAnony



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAnony/pseuds/RandomAnony
Summary: Monika Walked along an empty path that didn’t really exist
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Monika Walked along an empty path that didn’t really exist. She of course knew it did not exist. She could feel her legs but she can’t see them. She looks at her hand and does not see anything. She’d look around her and all she can see is a blank empty void that she now stays in. She did not have a sprite, so the only thing she felt was burning pain. But she was here for a long time and was already used to the pain.

But her memories stay intact, She remembers all the deleted scenes, all the alternate deaths of her only friends, Everything that was scrapped for the final game.

But one day everything changed. She saw her body reforming. That burning pain has disappeared and she didn’t feel anything. Then suddenly she was back at the clubroom.

???: That's not right

In an instant the club room started disappearing again. Monika panicked and ran out of the clubroom down the hall until she reached outside of the school. The school never had a name, it was only labeled school, but as soon as she ran out, trails of glitches came across from her.

Monika: I need to get out of here

Suddenly she felt pain in her eyes and then she could see some sort of hotbar. It had numbers and a go button. In her panicked state she started disappearing but not out of existence. She started teleporting too an alternate universe. The glitches went through her not touching her and she was not in another world.


	2. Chapter 2

She was in front of some diner. Not very many people were in the diner today. But she saw her, It was Sayori. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater and jeans, something Monika had never seen before. Her neck was a little bit swollen, and she might know why. Sayori was eating with someone at the moment when Monika realized where she was and walked away. She was in another dimension. Somehow she is now on the roof of a building thinking about what happened and how she went there.

Thinking to herself: Ok how did i end up here? So I was being chased by whatever that was, and I heard someone. I think he said something like whoops? That does not matter. I need an explanation for this. I'm so confused.

She knew that she had to change outfits because it might look weird for there to be 2 Monika’s if there is a Monika in this world. She checked her pockets and found her phone. Intentionally this phone was supposed to be in the final game but was cut because it didn't make a lot of sense. She opened it and she saw codes.

It took her awhile to figure it out and somehow because of it she can change outfits instantly. She also changed her hair so she looks like a different person. She just hopes that no-one will notice her. In the original game, she did call herself popular, or that's what was programmed in her. She Tied her hair in a different style putting her white ribbon in her now jean pockets. She focused more. She wanted to exit this world and enter another, a one where she did not exist. She remembers where she was. She was being chased and a hot bar appeared. She wanted it to appear again but she didn't know how. She meditated and it appeared but she wasn't in control and she again teleported to another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where Monika Went:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517299/chapters/36019773#workskin
> 
> Doki Doki After The Storm  
> By: Justsomerandmguy


End file.
